Predefinição:Navbox quests FO4
} |editlink =Navbox quests FO4 |title =[[Quests do Fallout 4|Quests de Fallout 4]] |optionsG =collapsible |blockA =Quests principais |groupA1 =1° Ato |contentA1 =A Guerra Nunca Muda Sem Tempo Joia da Comunidade Não é Bem São Valentim Procurando Pistas Reuniões |groupA2 =2° Ato |contentA2 =Mentes Perigosas O Mar Reluzente Caçador/Caça O Nível Molecular |groupA3 =3° Ato |contentA3 =No Instituto Por Dentro Trabalho Interno Subterrâneo Sob Disfarce |groupB1 =Quests secundárias |contentB1 =Laboratório Cambridge Polymer Homem de Confiança Fecham as Cortinas Dependência Blues de Diamond City Emogene e seu Amante Xaninho, Xaninho Onde Vivem os Monstros Buraco na Muralha Erro Humano Em Roupa de Cordeiro A Criança na Geladeira A Última Viagem do U.S.S. Constitution Carne Surpresa Fazer Pedido Deixando para Trás Pintando a Cidade Presente de Pickman Conhecimento Público Puxe da Tomada Reveille Contos Entrega Especial A Manchete do Século Cava Rasa Ao Diabo o que é Dele O número do Desaparecimento O Gafanhoto Dourado O Covil da Memória O Segredo da Cabot House O Silver Shroud Problemas de Malte Refúgio 75 Refúgio 81 |groupB2 =Quests de companheiros |contentB2 =Intervenção Benigna Comportamento Emergente Long Road Ahead Long Time Coming |groupB3 =Quests miscelânea |contentB3 =Art Appreciation Atom Cats Botany Class The Cleaner The Combat Zone Detective Case Files Diamond City's Most Wanted Fallen Hero Find the Treasures of Jamaica Plain Fly Fishing Giddyup 'n Go Gun Run Hazardous Material Meet Ness at the Crash Site Nuka Cola Needs Pool Cleaning Prep School Traffic Jam Treasure Hunt Vault 81 Tour Virgil's Cure |groupB4 =Quests não marcadas |contentB4 =A Pillar of the Community Bill Sutton Brother Against Brother Familiar Faces Fertilizer Woman Holly Lucy Abernathy Maintenance Man Quality Assurance Supervisor Brown Supervisor Greene Suspected Synth Wedding Day |groupB5 =Quests cortadas |contentB5 =20 Léguas Submarinas Bala Fora da Grade Salvamento Esse é o Espírito O Inimigo do Meu Inimigo O Substituto |groupB6 =Quests do Creation Club |contentB6 =A Place to Call Home Burned on the River Can You See Me Now? Captain Cosmos Carbonated Concerns Dog Rescue Early Retirement From Hell Giddyup! Malevolent Malfunction Method to the Madness Pyromaniac Slocum's Joe Speak of the Devil The Prototype The Paper Mirror Tunnel Snakes Rule! |headerC =Quests de facções |blockC = Irmandade de Aço Minutemen |groupC1 =Quests principais |contentC1 =Assistência de Combate Chamado à Luta Semper Invicta Sombra do Aço Tour do Dever Não Tenha Misericórdia Por Dentro Fora da Rede Liberty Reprimido Traição Cega Pensamento Tático Espólios da Guerra Ad Victoriam A Opção Nuclear |groupC2 =Quests secundárias |contentC2 =Uma Ponta Solta A New Dawn Cleansing the Commonwealth Duty or Dishonor Feeding the Troops Leading by Example Learning Curve Quartermastery The Lost Patrol |groupC3 =Quests principais |contentC3 =Quando a Liberdade Chama Primeiro Passo Recuperando a Independência Armas Antigas Trabalho Interno Aumentando o Efetivo Defenda o Castelo A Opção Nuclear |groupC4 =Quests secundárias |contentC4 =Sanctuary Retribuição Fora do Fogo Águas Turbulentas A Visão Abrindo Caminho Problemas Peles-verdes Comerciante Sequestrado Sequestro Problemas com Invasores Reinstalação de Refugiados Caçador Rebelde Tomando o Ponto Com Nossos Poderes Combinados |blockD = A Ferrovia O Instituto |groupD1 =Quests principais |contentD1 =Estrada Para a Liberdade Espionagem Boston Depois do Anoitecer Subterrâneo Sob Disfarce Operação Ticonderoga Precipício da Guerra Fulgor Vermelho dos Foguetes A Opção Nuclear |groupD2 =Quests secundárias |contentD2 =A Clean Equation Burning Cover Butcher's Bill Butcher's Bill 2 Concierge High Ground Jackpot Lost Soul Memory Interrupted Mercer Safehouse Randolph Safehouse To the Mattresses Variable Removal Weathervane |groupD3 =Quests principais |contentD3 =No Instituto Retenção de Sintéticos A Batalha de Bunker Hill Humanidade - Redefinida Mass Fusion Fixado Ativando Fim da Linha Dirigível para Baixo Família Nuclear |groupD4 =Quests secundárias |contentD4 =A House Divided Appropriation Building a Better Crop Hypothesis Plugging a Leak Political Leanings Reclamation Pest Control |headerE =Quests de DLCs |blockE =''Automatron'' Far Harbor |groupE1 =Quests principais |contentE1 =A Ameaça Mecânica Uma Nova Ameaça Caçando Cabeças Restaurando a Ordem |groupE2 =Quests secundárias |contentE2 =Robô Fugitivo |groupE3 =Quests principais |contentE3 =Longe de Casa Passeio no Parque O Seu Lugar Best Left Forgotten The Way Life Should Be Cleansing the Land Reformation Close to Home |groupE4 =Quests secundárias |contentE4 =Ablutions Ideais Acadianos Blood Tide Brain Dead Data Recovery Deadliest Catch Forbidden Knowledge Hull Breach Hunting the Hunter Vivendo no Limite Rite of Passage Safe Passage Search and Destroy Shipbreaker The Arrival The Changing Tide The Great Hunt The Heretic The Hold Out The Price of Memory The Trial of Brother Devin Turn Back the Fog Visions in the Fog What Atom Requires Witch Hunt |blockF =''Vault-Tec Workshop'' Nuka-World |groupF1 =Quests principais |contentF1 =Vault-Tec Chamando Melhor Viver no Subsolo Um Cidadão Modelo Explore o Vault 88 Poder ao Povo O Aguaceiro Visão do Futuro Senhora Sorte Mais Procurados do Supervisor |groupF2 =Quests principais |contentF2 =Todos à Bordo Levado Para um Passeio Um Plano Ambicioso O Grande Tour Lar Doce Lar Jogos de Poder |groupF3 =Quests secundárias |contentF3 =A Magical Kingdom A World of Refreshment Amoral Combat Cappy in a Haystack High Noon at the Gulch Open Season Precious Medals Safari Adventure Star Control Trip to the Stars }} Categoria:Predefinições Navbox en:Template:Navbox quests FO4 fr:Modèle:Navbox quêtes FO4 ru:Шаблон:Navbox Квесты Fallout 4 uk:Шаблон:Navbox Квести Fallout 4